Pokemon Border Control
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (One-Shot, T Rated for References and Bad Words. Has Papers Please Elements, but not a Crossover) What would happen if I mix Pokemon, the game where you catch and train, with Papers Please Elements where you gotta make sure the documents are current and in order? Let's find out. This is Dillo Sanguas' Story.


**(AN: Sword and Shield looks like a Fun Game and I have no hate. Just disappointment that some of my favorite pokemons may not be in the Sword/Shield game. Anyhoo, enjoy what I am going to write. This settings will have just Pokemon, and only one human to exist.)**

I rode my Motorcycle down the road through the grassy forest, with a backpack on my back, shaped of a blue Dragon that isn't a pokemon but a Dragon of my Favorite Princess Ember. Helmet on with kneepads and shoulderpads so I don't break when I crash, though I know it won't be a problem. I see behind me a small residential house. Plenty of Food and Beverages, and other appliances I can use. I slowly push the breaks of my Motorcycle after reaching the force-field wall with a Dome-Shaped building with three doors. One where the Inspector goes. Yep, it's the Poke-Border Checkpoint and I am the Inspector here. It sounds simple for me. Check the papers and passports before giving a stamp. If there's a Discrepancy or something Serious, I can use the hidden button to call for Detainment on that entrant.

I see the Pokemons in blue jumpsuits and a hat. The Security Guards. The jumpsuit was designed for Guards and Policemons to apply non-lethal tranquilization when using their moves. Shouldn't be a problem also since the Entrant zone has the Move-Nullifying Barrier. I was actually the only human to appear in the world where only Pokemon Exists. Learning to live alongside Pokemon, to breathe, eat, and strike. But now leaving my childhood behind, I got a new job as a Border Checkpoint Inspector.

I enter the Inspection side room and see the letter.

_'Dillo Sanguas,_

_Welcome back to the Kalos Border Checkpoint. The Alola Border Inspector is fully healthy so now she can properly operate and inspect. Now you should know the drill, expect Passports, IDs, and any Permits required. Refer to the rulebook for anything changed. As for the criminals, the Authority requires all of them to be detained for interrogation. Denying Criminal's Passports is uncountable for now since the Shooter is still on the loose._

Not the first time I done this. I did my job at the Hoenn Borders, Johto Borders, and even Unova Borders. And now I am here in Kalos. Also, the fifth time I must Detain and not Deny. In the world of Pokemon, there's bound to be criminals.

_One more thing:_

_In case you haven't read the news, Galar Rulers has pass the law banning any uninvited Pokemon Species to Galar, and we are unhappy about this since now they started Detaining Non-Galar Pokemons that enters their Border Checkpoint. For their actions, we've decided to ban all Galarian Entrants to other Regions. Deny all Galarian Passports, but Detain if situations get out of hand._

_Best of Luck, Glory to the World of Pokemon!_

_-Creator and World Empress, Lady Arceus.'_

I get the rulebook out and check. This also contains regional maps, booth info, Documents, and other things. I look at the rulebook while I eat out my opened plastic canister of bacon and scrambled eggs.

_Pokemons must have a Passport_  
_All Documents must be current_  
_Non-Kalos Pokemons requires an Entry Permit_  
_Kalos Pokemon must have an ID Card_  
_Workers must have a Work Pass_  
_No weapons or Contraband_  
_All Poke-Criminals must be Detained_  
_Diplomats require Authorization_  
_Galar Pokemons are not allowed_

Yep. Arceus is right. I don't know what made Galar harsh, but maybe she's right about teaching them the lessons.

Either way, time to get started with this stud. November 24th, 2019. I open the window gates and ready the microphone button.

**"First!"**

Door slides open, I look up to see the first pokemon. A Spikey Armadillo. "Papers?" I get the passport and the Documents. A Sandslash from Hoenn. Name, Birth, and Stuff in Order, including the Issuing City. Stamp of Approval and I give them back. "Enjoy your Stay." Sounds simple here, until I reach the discrepancies. **"NEXT!"**

Here comes the next entrant. A Farfetch'd. "Papers?" It gives me the Passport and I open to see...it's from Galar. "You're from Galar?"

"Says so on the Passport." said Farfetch'd, and that's enough evidence to stamp a denial. I do so and give both that and the documents back. He looks and got furious. "Hey! You didn't look enough!"

"No need. Didn't you hear? No Galar Entrants." Smirked at him. Steam blowing out of him.

"How dare you! This is Discrimination!" he stomps out and flies away. Well not my problem. This is Arceus's rules and laws and I gotta follow.

**"NEXT!"** It is Rapidash. From Sinnoh, all Current. Approved.

**"NEXT!"** Kanto's Krabby. Has Work Permit. All Current. Approved!

**"NEXT!"** Bidoof from Kalos. She shows her Passport and ID Card. All Current. Approved!

**"NEXT!"** Sudowoodo from Sinnoh. There's the Passport, Documents. Issuing City is right. Gender can be confusing though at first. Sudo's voice is Male, and the Passport's Gender info is right, and-HOLD UP! I look at the EXP Info. November 20th. "Sorry Sir. Your Passport is expired."

"What?! I just renewed it!" Sudowoodo gasped, I stamp the denial and give it back,

"Well you're gonna have to renew it again." I told him, before he frowns and turns around, walking out of the building. **"NEXT!"**

I Look at the Magnet Board to see the wanted list. Kuno the Starmie, Trevok the Snivy, and Match the Flareon. Keeping an eye out for those trying to enter. "Papers." The Flareon from Hoenn. I check to see the Issuing City is Correct. He's gonna Immigrate to Kalos. Both not Expired. Numbers are the Same. So is the name Match, and- Wait a minute, "Match from Hoenn. That's your name, right?"

"Yes, Says so on the Passport." Match rudely said to me, which gives me the warrant to press the button. With the Press, the Window Gate shuts close. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"You are being detained for Arson, Scum." I told him with a serious tone.

"WHAT? AND YOU BELIEVE THIS DUNG?!" Flareon yelled before shooting fireballs out of its mouth, which does no effect. "LET ME IN YOU MOTHER BLAZER!"

"The only place I'm letting you go to is Detention." I said, "Enjoy your Jail Time."

"MATCH! ON THE GROUND!" I see the Rhydon Security coming up and grabbing that Flareon, pinning it and placing Fore Cuffs and Hind Cuffs, before picking it up and carrying it out. Fun time indeed.

**"NEXT!"** Kanto's Butterfree. Has a work permit, right date. Approved!

**"NEXT!"** Johto's Ninetails. Passport, but no permit. Has a ticket but it's not enough. Denied.

**"NEXT!"** Unova's Zekrom. Diplomatic Permit. Has Authorization in Kalos. Everything's Current. Approved.

**"NEXT!"** Unova's Genesect. I recognized this one. It's a Shining so that means...

"You're Dillo? I've found you!" The Red Genesect shouted cheerfully, "After the Terrorist attack I fear the worst!" yep, it is Rubio. Classmate Friend.

"I'm fine actually." I replied, "The Blue Charmeleon took me to a Safe Place when Unova fell into a Huge Terrorist Raid."

"Cerulynx you mean?" she said and I nodded, "Where is she? I want to apologise to her."

"She couldn't make it." I told her though I know my Honesty may be blunt, "Cancer struck again." before I stamp Approval on her Passport. "If you insist, turn south and you'll find the Cemetary."

"I... I understand." she walks out and through the door.

**"NEXT!"** but I gotta keep going. Cerulynx told me that I must keep going. I am a big boy. I must use all the teachings and press on.

There's a weird Ponyta walking in, it doesn't have both mane and tail on fire, but bright and colorful. I knew it! A Galarian Variant, makiing it a Galar Pokemon. I point at the Door. "Git! Now!" Looking at the Passport is not needed if that Pokemon's a Galarian Variant.

"Wha?!" Galar Ponyta was shocked, "But I haven't given you the-" I cut him off with my voice of authority in effect.

"I will give you a count to five before I press the Detain Button." I told him, finger aimed for the button. Galar Ponyta back steps before glaring at me, ignoring that I have counted to three. He stomps in frustration.

"Zamazenta will hear this!" Galarian yells at me then turning around to gallop out of there.

**"NEXT!"** Moltres from Kalos. ID and Passport Current. Approved!

**"NEXT!"** Carnivine from Sinnoh. Has the Documents, but no Passport. Can't get in without the Passport, so Denied!

**"NEXT!"** Krookodile from Kalos. Carefully looking at the ID and Passport. I may need to know if something's wrong. And looks like I found it. The Weight Scale's number is different. "Your weight looks different."

"Hey! It's rude to point that out!" Krooko scolded me, but I ignored and press the button.

"I'm just stating the honesty." I said, "Now face the scanner." The Photo flashing is being done, and the Photo's are being printed out. I look each before finding something on the right side of the thigh. Looks like it has seven spiny clovered leaf. I check the google website and type in something. I was right! "That's a Bag of Marijuanas in your Pocket, right?" I stated with a serious tone.

"Ahh Hell!" he cussed out, and yep I was right. I press the detain button,

"Ahh Hell is right, Krooko." I called him, "Marijuana is illegal in all Regions, including here in Kalos." before the Rhydon Security comes in and pins him, cuffs, and drags him out. "Hey, Check the pockets. This one has Marijuana." he does so and eyes widen looking at it.

"Well i'd be. You are right!" he said, "And it's the tenth time."

"Wait, really?" I said, "They kept on bringing those?"

"For the past days yes." Rhydon said, before face glaring at the Krooko, "Alright, wise guy. We're bringing you in for Questioning." well crossing fingers that they trace down to the locasion of those things and burn it down.

**"NEXT!"** Charizard from Kalos, ID and Passport Right. Approved!

**"NEXT!"** Swampert from Hoenn. Documents and Passport current. But as it starts talking, I smell breath of odor! I held my nose. "Ever heard of Brushing your Teeth?!" I gave back the passport and stuff back before he leaves.

**"NEXT"** Glaceon from Galar. Immediate Denial Stamp without Looking. This one looks angry, but WHATEVAH!

**"NEXT"** Almost time for Lunch Break. Gengar from Sinnoh. Passport and... Wait a minute. "Hey where's your Permit?"

"Oh, forgot. Here." Gengar gave me that. So far so good.

Passport and Permit's current. But I noticed something... Where's the Symbol. I look all over and it's naked of any Seal. Now I see why Gengar's hiding it. "If there's no Seal on your Documents, it is a Forgery."

"What? I don't know anything about that!" Gengar looks scared,

"Well I know one thing." I told that Gengar, before pressing the Detain Button, "You're going to jail for Forgery."

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Gengar banged on the Door,

"I cannot do that, Sir." I stated, hands together, "Forgery is a Crime. Those who commit must face the consequences." Here comes Kadabra guard, conjuring a Cage dropped onto Gengar. Door hatch closes and it lifts. But with that done, it is Lunch time! And Dang! Three Detains before Lunch. I'm on a Roll.


End file.
